


I'm With You

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [28]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, TW: Blood, Torture, Triggers, tw: torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a blast from the past shakes Magnus's world, can he protect what is important to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

Magnus Martisson was holding on for dear life as his boss Kurt Wallander drove like a maniac through the streets of Ystad, trying to get to the place where they thought you were being held.

“Can’t this thing go any faster?!” Magnus hissed at Wallander.

“I’m going as fast as I can Magnus!” Wallander yelled back. The police siren was loud and people were scurrying out of the way with concerned looks on their faces. But Magnus couldn’t care about that. It had been seventy-two hours since you went missing, and he wasn’t going to stop looking until he found you. He just had to find you.

As Wallander worked the car, Magnus let his mind slip back to the past three days, trying to remember anything that might help him now…

****

Three Days Ago

Your darling husband had already left for work when you finally woke up. You had the day off and decided to surprise him at the police station. You knew he would appreciate lunch with you, especially since the two of you didn’t get to see each other much. He worked hard at the station because he didn’t want you to work as hard, but you insisted on working anyway. And today, you were going to go to the restaurant and get Magnus his favorite.

You dressed, grabbed your purse, and headed out. During the day, you felt perfectly safe to walk around. Well, usually. Today you had a nagging feeling in your chest that just wouldn’t go away. So you were extra cautious as you drove to the diner that had been the place of your and Magnus’s first date. You had called ahead to place your order, so it was waiting for you.

“Thanks Hank.” You said as you paid for it and carried back out to your car. You drove to the police station and were all smiles as you walked in. But once you were in there, you didn’t see Magnus anywhere. Your smile fell as you walked towards his desk.

“Oh, hello (y/n)!” Lisa said as you set down at Magnus’s desk. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to bring Magnus lunch.” You said. “Where is he?”

“I’m afraid he went out with Kurt on an interview for their newest case.” She said. You smiled sadly.

“That’s okay.” You said. “I was just hoping to have lunch with him today.” She nodded and left. You sighed and grabbed a piece of paper. You wrote Magnus a quick note, telling him you missed him and you hope he enjoyed his lunch. You kissed it, leaving lips on the paper. You left then, just missing Magnus as he came in the other entrance. He went to his desk and set down, seeing the food you had left for him.

“You just missed her.” Lisa said.

“Damn.” Magnus said. He got up and ran down towards the entrance he hoped you went through and looked for you, but he didn’t see you anywhere. He saw your car parked over in the lot though. He walked towards it, looking around for you as he went. “(Y/n)?” He called out. “Thank you for the lunch darling. I really appreciate it.”

He didn’t get a response. He pulled out his phone and called yours, only he could hear your ringtone for him. He whipped his head around and saw your phone underneath your car, blaring The Clash. He quickly knelt down and grabbed it…was that blood?

“No…” He turned on the flashlight from his phone and peered under the car, trying to keep his panic at bay. He saw your purse and one shoe underneath the car by where your phone had been. The blood was pooled near the front, right tire. But there was no you hiding under the car. His panic started to bubble out then as he dropped your phone to the ground, blood covering his hand, and quickly dialed Wallander’s phone.

“Wallander.” He answered.

“Kurt, you need to come outside right now.” Magnus said.

“Oh, Magnus. I was just looking for you. There’s something…”

“Kurt, please just come outside. And bring evidence bags and such.” Magnus hung up before Wallander could say anymore. Magnus moved away from your car, just in case there was any DNA on it. Anything to tell him what had happened.

“What the…” Wallander said, walking up to Magnus. Anne-Britt was right behind him. “What is this?”

“That’s (y/n)’s car.” Magnus said. “And her phone.”

“Magnus, go inside.” Wallander said.

“How about no.” Magnus said, putting on a rubber glove and placing your phone in the evidence bag. “My prints will be on her phone because I grabbed it, just thinking he dropped it.”

“Magnus. Go inside.” Wallander said. Anne-Britt was gathering evidence.

“And why should I?” Magnus asked.

“Remember Matthew Capaldi?” Wallander asked. “That man who was torturing women. You were the arresting officer. Said that if he ever got out, he was going to hurt you.”

“Yeah. What about him?” Magnus asked.

“He escaped from prison.” Wallander explained. Magnus put the pieces together and paled.

“No…”

****

That was day one. It had ended in a blur of Magnus sitting at his desk, staring into space while Wallander barked orders at people. The security cameras in the area had all shut down around the area you had vanished from. It was leaving them with less answers and more question.

“Magnus, you shouldn’t be here.” Wallander said the early morning of day two. “You’re too connected to this case.”

“I’m not leaving.” Magnus said. “And you can’t make me. I’ll just sit over here but myself.” Wallander realized then that Magnus didn’t want to go back to an empty house and realize he hadn’t been able to protect you.

“Fine. But don’t get involved.” With that, he went to the conference room to go over the evidence to find out where you were. Magnus went to the vending machine in the basement, grabbing himself something to eat even though he didn’t really feel like it. But he just needed something to distract his mind. When he came back, there was a neat little package sitting on his desk.

“Hey Nyberg?” Magnus asked as the pathologist walked past him. “Did you see who left this?”

“No. Sorry.” He said. “I was just bringing some results up to Kurt.” He walked away then. Magnus opened the box. Inside was a blank DVD case with the words “watch me” written on it in silver Sharpie. Magnus brought it to the conference room.

“Magnus, I told you not to get involved.” Wallander said. Magnus held up the case.

“This was left for me. I have no idea where it came from.” Wallander sighed and took the DVD from him. He looked at the TV that set on the cart at the far end of the conference room. Anne-Britt sighed and took the DVD and put it in herself. Wallander and technology weren’t exactly friends. After it had loaded, the video started. It was dark at first, but the sound of crying could be heard.

“Calm down dearie.” A man’s voice could be heard. The picture tilted up then and there was a loud gasp from almost everyone in the room. Except for Magnus, whose eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

You were tied to a chair, blood dripping down your face.

“Magnus…” Wallander started to say, but Magnus held up a hand, telling him to stop.

“Don’t worry love,” The man in the video said then. He walked towards you with a knife in his hand. “This is going to hurt you a lot more than it’s going to hurt me.” Magnus watched in horror as the man ran the knife on your skin, making you cry out in pain.

“No!” Magnus cried. “Stop it!” Everyone looked at him but didn’t say anything. They turned their attention back to the video. That’s when the man faced the camera then and Magnus’s eyes darkened. Matthew Capaldi. He stood behind you and grabbed your hair.

“Darling, why don’t you tell your dear husband what you said when you first woke up.” He requested. You whimpered. “Sorry, can’t hear you.”

“P-please don’t h-hurt me.” You managed to say.

“And what did you say next angel?” He asked, affectionately running the knife against your cheek, like he was caressing it with his hand.

“B-because I’m p-pregnant.” Magnus’s world seemed to be crashing around him then.

“And what did I say to you after that?” Matthew asked. “Was it something along the lines of ‘I don’t care’?” With that, he placed the blade against your stomach and pulled, leaving a long cut. You screamed then.

“No!” Magnus screamed. Matthew looked at the camera then, a wicked grin on his face.

“I told you that I would take what you hold most dear.” Matthew laughed. “You shouldn’t have gotten close to her.” With that, the video went black. It was over. Wallander stood up and quickly pulled Magnus from the room.

“Magnus…”

“Don’t Kurt!” He said. “I just…we have to find her!”

“We will, but you can’t get involved.” Wallander said. “You’re too connected. If something happens…”

“Either way it will break my heart. At least let me try to find her a little faster.” Magnus said. Wallander knew Magnus had a point. He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair before looking back at his tech guy.

“Fine. Let’s get to work then.” He said.

****

It was the morning of the third day when some useful information came into the station. A night guard for a little shop on the waterfront had noticed something suspicious a few nights ago at an abandoned building across the way. Last night he had heard a woman screaming and reported it. Magnus didn’t care about surveillance or anything like that. If it was you, then he was going to save you. If it was another woman, he would be heartbroken but at least she would be okay.

But he hoped with every fiber of his being that it was you.

****

And that’s how Magnus found himself scrambling from the car before Wallander had even stopped it. Gun drawn and ready, Magnus kicked open the door, ignoring all those times that Wallander told him not to back at other cases. Because this wasn’t just any other case. This was you. His beautiful wife with his child.

With Wallander close behind, Magnus made his way up the stairs, ready for anything that might happen. He heard the scream then. It was in that moment that any and all police training left his mind and he was running on instinct. He didn’t listen to Wallander telling him to wait for backup. He rushed to the door where he had heard the screaming and kicked down the door.

“And here he is. The man of the hour.” Matthew laughed. “How’ve you been Magnus? I mean, I can see you’ve been busy doing something, but…” Magnus had enough and shot him in the head then. Wallander ran in at hearing the gunshot and saw Matthew on the floor with a new hole in his head.

“Well, he did talk too much.” Wallander said. But Magnus wasn’t listening. He rushed to you. You were covered in blood and shivering. When he untied you, you fell forward into his arms.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n)!” He said, holding you close. “Call for medics!” He screamed at Wallander. “Please don’t leave me. Please don’t.” You weakly opened your eyes and touched his cheek.

“I’m right here.” You whispered. And Magnus was hell bent on keeping it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
